1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation method of distributed memory disk cluster storage system, especially to a network data interchange storage system having features of fast many-to-many transmission, high expandability and stable performance.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the prevalence of network application and the increasing network communication required by mobile devices, the company information system has been being developed for meeting the fast growing demand. The requirement for computer resources has never been so high, and with the boosting amount of users accessing the network at the same time, the current storage equipment is unable to satisfy the connection and bandwidth required by such enormous amount of users.
In the hardware system of a conventional network processing server, the electronic data has to utilize a network as a bridge for being transmitted, when the data amount is in the normal lever, the available network transmission capacity is enough to handle, when the data amount is rapidly increased, because the network transmitting rate of the network bridging transmission has its limit, the required processing speed for handling the huge data amount cannot be met regardless how up-to-date the server computer is, so users may face the problems of data delaying or transmission being interrupted when using the network system.
Moreover, with the existed technology, the development of a memory has yet reached the maximum stage, so the storage capacity is very limited and only can be used for temporary storage, thus the conventional server mainframe still adopts a hard disk device for storing data and allowing the main operating system to be installed therein.
Speaking of the data transmission between software and hardware, the data transmitting speed between the process unit and the memory is much higher than the data transmitting speed between the process unit and the hardware, in other words, utilizing the hard disk equipment as the main storage space for the purpose of computing is the main reason why the optimal processing performance cannot be achieved, such situation would only get worse when processing large amounts of data; moreover, the service life of the hard disk equipment is way shorter than the service life of the memory, so adopting the hard disk equipment as the main storage means is not the best solution for the whole system.
Based on the above, the prior art could not enable the processor to perform the real processing efficiency when large amount of data is awaiting to be handled; accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for developing and designing an operation method of distributed memory disk cluster storage system for improving the disadvantages existed in prior art.